A New Job
by TheJackal501
Summary: A look at other part of the country where there are other masked killer on the prowl. A One Shot story feature OC. Rated M for depiction of violence.


The sound of razor device rang through the afternoon. One by one, bundle of blonde hairs dropped all over the tile floor. By the time the blond hairs manage to cover every spot on the floor, the sound of the device stopped. On the reflection of the mirror, a girl looked back at herself, trying to comprehend what she had done. The left side of her hair is almost gone with the right side of her hair titled down. She is going for a gothic look, a style that she knows her father probably won't like . But it never matter, she don't care whether he likes it or not, she likes the way it looks. It might not be as professional but she understands that her look right now doesn't matter for this job.

Unplugging the razor, she walks out from the bathroom and into the kitchen. Her father's face is down on the round dinner table with a beer bottle in his right hand. She looked at him for a moment, feeling the sudden need to console him.

'I can't, not at this time' she thought to herself, as she decide against doing it. She walks past her father and picked up the telephone that hung on the wall next to the fridge. Pushing several buttons, she accessed the messages from the phone.

"You have 1 new message" the phone messenger rang to her ear.

'Good, I wonder if this is from my new job' She thought.

"Hello this is Kaley, we are very interested in your application and we want you to come by at 121 at 5th St. tonight for a job interview, please remember to be discreet."

Nodding to herself, she is pleased that they are interested in her application. If the interview tonight go well then she is on a pay roll for a new job that can help support her dad and her brother financially. Closing the phone, she walks by the fridge and open to check whether if there's any food. From what she can see there are a lot of milk on the side counter and on the trays. On the top tray is a sandwich, she grabs it and walks to the cloth hanger.

"Alen, are you going out tonight?" She stops her walk and looks back at the kitchen, it was her father whisper, loud enough that she could barely hear him.

"Yeah, for a small job!" Alen replied "I will be going grocery shopping tonight too"

"A job at night" The father replied "Are you sure it is going to be safe?"

"Relax dad, I am not a little girl anymore" Alen said as she grabbed her yellow jacket "I been finding work to help support us and our little brother"

"That's good my dear" The father replied.

"Its good but what about you? Dad, when is your depression going to end? are you going to get job too to help me out ?"

"I don't know my dear, I am just sad over mom death" The father replied, sorrow in his voice "I wish I could have been more careful"

"Well, what's done is done and we can't change the past" Alen replied softly "Just get a normal job and you will be fine."

Before her father can say anything, Alen grabs the car key on the small counter nearby and made for the door. Outside, She walks to her father Delorean that parked near the house. She paused for a moment to look at the car. This car always felt too cold for her, its shape are way too geometric and the color are too grey. She like the the look of the Mustang way better with its curve design that gives her a more romantic feeling rather than coldness. Shaking off her thought, she open up the door and slide in the drive seat. Turning on the engine, she drove the car to the address that she got from the message from the phone.

121, 5th St, Seattle - 8:00 PM

She arrives at the location. From the vehicle, the building is an apartment complex, the outside gives off the impression of a crack house. There are cracks on the wall and on the window that are visible on the outside. After parking the Delorean in a parking space nearby, she grabbed a salmon mask from the compartment of the car and head out to the apartment.

...

11 PM

The man scream stop and the place become a total silence. Dana sat up and took a deep breath in relief. It is over, the killing had stop. Tossing the bloody baseball bat aside, she grabs the suitcase filled with money and head out from the main room. She paused for a moment to look back at the dead guy, his face is bruised with blood all over, his eye is a blank stare that filled with nothing. As she walk down from the house and to outside, she passed by all drugs that lie on the table and the dead bodies, these gangsters and criminals that she had killed so ruthlessly. Two guys lying on the floor, their head is smash spreading out a huge pool of blood. Another person lie in the bathroom floor, throat slit. Near the entrance door, the first person that she killed lie against the wall, blood splattered against the wall. He was the first kill that she ever made and was the most difficult. It is good that her hair stayed short which allowed her to conceal her gender and prevent any is the job that she was having, is this the right thing?

Alen walk through a small street back to the Delorean. The walk was silent as the street was empty and lightly lid with a few light along the road. Although on the way, she hears several police sirens nearby heading to the direction of the apartment. Memories of Dana flashes in her mind, she suddenly feel pain in her heart and her head. In her mind, Dana had done a quick but messy job. Is this what she had to do in her job?

'No' gripping her head, she felt her mind spinning out various questions. Is she at fault? Is this even right? These people that are the target sure are extremely bad people but at some point, conversation that Dana overheard shown that some of them are doing this in order to feed their family too. Times are hard these days especially in this day and age, the 1980s. As she walk, the flashing memory of Dana earlier continue to barge in her mind. Suddenly, she quickly dropped the suitcase ran to the near garbage can.

BWWAAAAHHH! She puke out her dinner as much as she could, gripping her stomach tightly, trying to hold in the pain in the stomach. Dana memory had proven too much for her to handle, her headache worsen and she find herself struggling to walk normally.

Then a tone rang interrupted her sickness, she look up and saw a phone booth nearby. Slowly she makes her way to the booth. Inside, she decided to pick up the phone,

"Hello this is Riley, the person who is in charge of this job interview, from what we see in your application, the information that you provided was unexpected. Despite that, from what I see in your performance at work today, you had the potential to be a good employee in the future. I am looking forward to your next jobs and please just take the pay today, you deserve it!"

Putting the phone back, she decided to finish her walk back to her car. Inside the car, she washes out the blood from her hand that Dana had caused with a water battle and several pieces of paper towel. Then she put away Dana mask in the car compartment and suitcase on the back seat. Turning on the engine, she drove off into the night.

Driving through the street of Seattle, Alen felt alone in her own world, drowning in her feeling and shutting out the noise of the external world. The cylindrical Space Needle, the skyscrapers and the city neon light that she sees became a smoke fill haze, passing by her. She stops at a store to buy grocery for her family. In the store, people smile to her but she only gave them a blank expression. In return they gave her a confuse look in curiosity at her expression. She pays no mind to their curiosity, only looking to be alone again. Back in her vehicle, she gulps down the soda bottle to drive away the taste of her own puke.

After the shopping trip was done, she drove in the Delorean some more and down to a sea port. Staring at the water, she took out a cigarette that she got from the building. Lighting it with her father lighter, she take the first smoke. Coughing violent and cringe at the terrible taste, she continues to keep smoking, tasting it with the tears that she produces unconsciously.

After driving home, she threw her coat into the drier and put the grocery on the counter. Then she crashed to her bed, with the intent to sleep until whatever and whenever.

In her dream, she saw a stranger with Dana mask on.

"Do you recognize me? Child" The stranger said with a female voice

Alen said nothing, only looking at her hand.

The stranger shook her head and continue "It seems you already fallen in your mother's footsteps"

"Do you realize what you have done?"

Alen continue to stay silence.

"No reply huh, well then along with that question I have two more questions for you to think about: Do you like to kill people? And who is leaving messages on your phone?"

A moment of silence proceeded, Alen continued to stay silence as her expression stay blank.

The stranger sigh, "Now go child, think about those questions and please make the choice that matter. I hope to never see you again!" The figure then walks away and everything went blank for Alen and leave with a neon filled haze.


End file.
